


War's Champion

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Sisters of the Apocalypse [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All great generals have a champion...and it's time to claim hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> And here's Pepper's first bit. I've got some more I want to explore in this verse...a lot more...dang these plot bunnies.

Pepper took a circular route back to the penthouse she shared with Tony. She needed to make a few arrangements before returning to bed. Spending a couple of hours in her office gave her the chance to handle them as well as get her plan in order. It would not take long for the powers of the world to get over their shock at the return of the four sisters. Once that happened, the Fates and their allies would come after them in the only way they could – through their chosen. They would know they could do incredible emotional damage to the sisters by killing the men.

She wasn’t going to let that happen.

Tony’s brushes with death haunted her enough already. She straightened her shoulders and quickly finished her tasks. Her schedule needed to be cleared as it didn’t take a genius to realize the coming day would be fraught with emotional overtones and possibly more than the usual amount of drama. Her personal finances and paperwork were changed to reflect the new situation. Last but not least, instructions were given to JARVIS in regards to anything involving her sisters and unknown energy readings. 

Fortunately she retained her habit of excellent timing.

Energy exploded through the tower shortly after she finished with JARVIS. It didn’t affect any of the systems as it was mystical in nature, but JARVIS would have noted it after Tony’s upgrades over the past couple of years. (She made a mental note - one day she was going to have a very direct conversation with Loki about his machinations. If he thought his brother was bad…wait until he dealt with her.) The blast of energy would have sent alarm bells ringing if Pepper had not prevented it. She shook her head in loving amusement.

Being the vanguard of Death did keep her on her toes. She did enjoy the feel of the new threads in her link to Death – rich purple and deep black twisting through the gray web.

She tidied up her office and left instructions with her assistant that only the literal end of the world should be called in. Anything else was to be handled, postponed, or delayed. A moment’s thought led to her sending a politely worded…request to Fury and Hill at SHIELD. Barring Loki’s arrival in the city, the Avengers were taking the day off. Should they have any questions or issues with this, they were welcome to contact Stark Industries’ law department. She would have preferred to deal with Phil – he could be trusted to be sensible to the needs of the Avengers as people, but…

When the dust settled, she intended to ask her sister to check on Phil. Surely he deserved to rest in one of the brighter places of Death’s realm.

 _“He certainly does,”_ Darcy agreed. _“When I get a moment I will look into it. I’ll make sure he is in one of the gardens or in the hall of valor.”_

 _“Thank you,”_ Pepper replied quietly.

 _“Of course. Now, my most practical of sisters, finish your mundane tasks and return to your chosen.”_ A sliver of amusement entered Death’s silken tone. _“Famine is claiming hers and Pestilence is dithering. I’ll have to pester her.”_

Pepper paused and then sighed. _“This may prove difficult come full day,”_ she warned. _“Tony turned away from war. What will he do when he finds himself bound to the very spirit of War?”_

A soft snort met her query. _“He gave up the foolish insanity mankind has turned war into,”_ Darcy corrected. _“If he had given up war altogether, he would not be one of the heroes. Heroes are warriors – they all have bloodstained hands. They simply chose their wars more carefully than the terrorists and ‘freedom’ fighters do. There would be no Iron Man if Tony had truly given up on war.”_ Pepper frowned, unsure, but her sister sighed. _“There will always be a need for war, my sister. Your spirit will be needed until Time itself collapses and an end comes to all things. Evil must be cleansed. These poor mortals who delude themselves into thinking they can ‘fix’ evil, ‘cure’ evil? They will depend upon your spirit to save them in the end when their pretty philosophies lay in ruins at their feet.”_ She paused. _“Give me a moment.”_

Minutes later another blast of energy rocked through Pepper as a thread of white wove through her link with Famine until it outlined her red arrow.

 _“That’s done.”_ Satisfaction laced Darcy’s voice. _“I’m going to go give Pestilence a shove. You need to be moving along as well.”_

 _“I’m going,”_ Pepper laughed. _“I’m going.”_

She could see Tony stumbling towards the bathroom as she stepped into the penthouse. He turned with a confused frown as the elevator doors opened. 

“Pep?” he muttered in confusion. “Thought you had a meeting?”

“It ended early,” she answered serenely. Her hands moved to the top button of her blouse. “I decided I wanted a shower since I didn’t get one beforehand.”

His eyes blinked open a little more and devilish smile began to curve his lips. “Need someone to wash your back?”

“Oh at least,” she agreed as she slipped past him. The shirt fell from her shoulders halfway to the bathroom. The heat of his gaze seared her skin and she could feel those eyes become more intent as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She tossed it away.

Next she moved to her trousers, but his arms came around her and he stopped her hands. “Let me,” he breathed into her ear before planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. She hummed in agreement and he slowly unbuttoned her slacks before sliding his hands beneath the waistband. His breath stuttered and she felt a smile curving her mouth as his fingertips encountered only bare skin. “Why, Miss Potts,” he said in mock-admonishment. “I do believe you forgot something.”

She turned her head to meet his eyes and lifted one challenging eyebrow. “I intended you to take these off of me sooner or later,” she told him. “Why would I bother wearing anything underneath?”

“Why indeed?” he chuckled. He slid them down her legs and then his hands made the long journey up her body, tracing an invisible line from her ankles, over the swell of her hips, and dipping in at her waist. He nuzzled at her neck. Those deft, clever hands continued their movement, but shifted forward to her breasts.

“Shower, Tony,” she murmured, putting her own hands over his. She loved the feel of him pressed against her.

“Right,” he agreed. “The shower sounds good. We can get very, very dirty and then clean before you rush off to your day.”

“I took it off,” she laughed.

He paused. “You took the day off?” he asked, going still for just a moment. “Did you now?” He pressed even closer to her. “And what were you planning on doing with all this free time?”

Pepper leaned her head back against his shoulder and his mouth took advantage of all that bare flesh in easy reach. “Shower first,” she murmured. “Then we can figure it out as we go.”

“I can get behind that plan,” Tony agreed instantly. He began moving them both towards the bathroom once more.

It didn’t take long before they were in the shower, beginning to get deeply into their enjoyment of each other when another rush of power drew a gasp from Pepper. Tony paused, “Pep?”

She lifted herself up and slanted her mouth over his in a quick, demanding kiss. “Do you trust me?” she asked, stepping back to leave a small space between them. The water pounded her shoulders as she faced him.

Confusion colored his face, but he stepped forward. “Pepper,” he said softly, “light of my life and the only person I let hand me stuff willy-nilly…of course I trust you. Or wasn’t that you I let go reaching into my chest?”

Her hands lifted to his shoulders as a flame seemed to flicker in her eyes. “I love you.”

“My beautiful Pepper,” he said, hands reaching to pull her against him, “You complete me.”

She smiled and drew herself up once more. Her breath ghosted over his lips as she paused long enough to whisper. “And you are mine.” Then her lips touched his and she let her power blaze. Tony jerked as her power rushed through him and then his arms tightened around her. Her arms wound around his neck and dragged him even closer, trying to erase any distance between them as they deepened the kiss. He shifted and she felt the cool tile against her back as he pressed against her front. His hand drifted down to one of her thighs and pulled her leg up until she curled it around his hip.

More energy poured into her as Life and Death mingled and braided together to snatch Tony’s lifeline from the grasping hands of Fate. She offered no resistance, letting them pull him into the blazing inferno of her own life force. He shivered…stilled…and then all the walls went down. Their bond ignited.

There was no longer a Tony or a Pepper or even a Tony-and-Pepper. Names and identities meant nothing in the intensity of this connection – he or she no longer existed. Now it was only ‘they’. They touched, they tasted, they took, and they were taken. Passion became a firestorm until the very air screamed around them. Their breath caught…held...then rushed out of them in a single cry of fulfillment.

Tony shuddered, his body still quivering from his climax. “What as…?” Another shudder ran through him. “Pepper?”

“Take me to bed,” she ordered softly, her own body languid in satisfaction. “I will tell you everything later.”

“Everything?”

“Oh, Tony,” she framed his face with her hands. “You will never be alone again…and now I can prove it.”

They managed to make it to the bed, stumbling, shambling even, but eventually they made it. He curled around her, his lips brushing her shoulder. “Love you, Pep.”

“And I love you,” she repeated quietly as she heard him drop off into slumber. “My champion.” She started to drift off as well, but something suddenly drew her attention.

A shriek of fury shattered the silence.

No mortal ear heard it. The men beloved of the sisters slept through it, but War stiffened, suddenly wide awake. She felt Pestilence and Famine become fully aware as well. Before any of them could move or speak, another sound rolled through the tower.

Deep rich laughter touched every spirit in the building. Some cowered, hiding even in their minds. Others found themselves trapped in fearsome nightmares while yet more discovered themselves in gardens beautiful enough to be called paradise. The sisters and their chosen ones grew stronger as their bonds pulsed with the strength of their queen.

 _“The house of Death grows strong once more,”_ Death announced gleefully. _“May all our enemies tremble and quake. We have returned!”_

[ ](http://imgur.com/s4pXfiq)


End file.
